ancient attraction
by NiniSeriephileForever
Summary: A person's past resurfaces Sharon .. Whether he'll be gone? How she managed it going? Who is this person ?


This is my new fic. I do not have the character, I just borrowed.

I am French, sorry for my bad angalais

This fiction show a couple of lesbian if it offends you plot your way ...  
There are plenty of other fiction :)

The Captain Raydor was called at night, for the murder of a teenager in a trendy club in the city.

The redhead came in and saw that Andy beckoned him to come to him.

'' Ah, there you Captain. I warn you it's ... ''

Sharon kindly gave him a wave, '' Andy What have we? ''

'' A dead teenager. Provenza and Julio are with a witness. Tao videos to show you. I

Amy will see it reaping evidence. ''

"Thank you Andy. ''

Andy smiled and went in the direction of the scientific team.

'' Mike? Have something? ''

'' Yes, Captain, well ... I have a video that shows our victim with a man. On the video one

see that he is much older than she. "

"Is this might be her father?" Asked Sharon.

Mike made a slight grimace and threw the video. You could see there the young girl and man

kissing on the mouth and he had very wandering hands.

"I see ..." Fit Sharon, "Can you identify it?"

"No, I do not see his face directly into the camera angle. ''

Sharon sighed, '' We already have a video. It's better than nothing. Thank you, Mike. ''

'' Oh, Captain? ''

Sharon turned around, '' Yes? ''

'' The CIA is here ... I advise you not to lift the head ... ''

Sharon did not listen and, of course, looked over the balcony of the box. She received a huge shock, her heart sank and she felt she was going to vomit here. A woman, rather tall, dark, in the uniform of the CIA, had his hands on the iron bar  
the railing watched carefully. When she saw that the Sharon also looked, she raised a hand and gave him a slight nod. The  
Captain did not know what to do, and instinctively, she raised her hand and answered the woman.

Sharon hated having to do with the CIA, but she took her courage in both hands and up the stairs to meet the lovely brunette. This Sharon approached and held out his hand. Sharon took it and these almost 25 years, came to his face.

'' Sharon Raydor, you have not changed at all. ''

"Neither are you, Helen Carter. ''

Helen and Sharon's team were finally returned in the premises of Major Crimes.

Sharon and Helen were in the office of captain. The whole team were struggling to find out what was going on in there ... They were talking, or,  
were arguing.

Suddenly, Sharon got up from her chair and went into the room offices, clearly upset.

Helen also released in the same condition ..

'' Sharon! Are you kidding me ?''

The whole team was watching them.

Sharon quickly turned to Helena, '' No, of course not! I never damn you

besides! ''

The team was a slight cringe. They knew?

"So that, it is discussed! The CIA all rights in this matter. ''

''No ! The CIA has no right here! ''

Helen sighed, '' Are you kidding? The dead girl is quite the sort of our suspect, Sharon! ''

Sharon stepped even closer to her, '' Suspect that you do not want to give me the name! ''

'' It's classified top secret! I do not make the rules! ''

Sharon let out a laugh devoid of humor, '' If I remember correctly, this is not the first time

I hear that ... ''

'' And it will not be the last either! Look, you have every right to hate me. But do not let

your hatred cloud your judgment! ''

Sharon grimaced slightly, '' My judgment is fine, do not worry about it. ''

Helen looked up to heaven, '' Of course ... ''

All members of the team were a bit lost ... No not understand what he had just

happened. They knew, that was clear. But there was something ... Something

ladle. None of them had seen Sharon so upset, so tense, nor shout so loud. Apparently, the CIA team not only saw their leader  
like that. But one thing was very clear yet, the tension between them was almost sexual.

Chief Taylor arrived just before Sharon and Helen choke.

'' Ladies ... '' Did he through the door. The teams looked at him, clearly relieved of his presence.

Helene and Sharon greeted him at the same time, '' Chief Taylor. ''

'' In my office, both now. '' And he turned. The two women

not really appreciate having to be convened in the office of their superior as two

girls on the verge of being scolded.

In Taylor's office the atmosphere was electric.

Taylor sat at his desk, leaving the two women before him, '' The CIA will not direct this

investigation.''

Helene jumped and put his hands on Taylor's desk, '' Are you kidding me! ''

Taylor did not seem affected at all, '' However, he looked Sharon, you can still

work with us. ''

Sharon nodded and looked at Helen, '' Work, you hear that? ''

Helene looked up at the sky.

'' Agent Carter? '' Asked Taylor.

''Yes sir ?''

'' You are going to work with us? ''

Helene raised his arms in the air quickly, '' Of course! But there is some information that will

remain secret. '' She said.

Sharon turned to her, 'Let me guess ... The name of the suspect.' '

'' Congratulations Sharon, always insightful! '' She quipped to the redhead.

Sharon, had no time to answer the phone rang Helen. The latter picked up and

Taylor left the office without them saying a word. Sharon also came out and after observing a

when the back of the girl and walked to his office. She needed a moment of

calm. Seconds later, Andy was also in the office of captain.

'' Sharon? ''

'' Yes, Andy? '' She told him to sit in front of it.

'' Tell me what's wrong ... ''

'' It's okay, I assure you. ''

Andy moved his chair and began next to Sharon, the latter had no choice, she had to

Andy listen to talk.

'' Sharon ... We're friends is not it? ''

Sharon quickly looked up, '' Yes, of course! ''

'' And, among friends, we must help ... ''

Sharon chuckled, '' Andy ... I see you coming! Everything is fine.''

'' No, all is not well ... Sharon, I've never seen you as angry against someone ... Even a

the time when you were the IDF! ''

Sharon started to get up from his chair, but Andy grabbed his hand, '' Andy ... ''

'' I can see you're upset, tell me. ''

Sharon looked down, '' Helen and I, we know each other. ''

Andy laughs, '' That I know thank you! ''

Sharon looked into his eyes, '' No, I mean ... We know well ... All right ... ''

''Oh I see. It was your mistress. '' Andy said simply.

Sharon nodded, 'Yes, here ...' '

'' Tell me how you met ... ''

Sharon looked at his feet, '' Andy ... ''

'' Not Sharon, it will do you good to talk ... '' Andy smiled and Sharon acknowledged some malice in

his eyes, "And it promises to be interesting ... You and Hey ..."

"Andy!" Sharon interrupted him.

They both laughed, and Sharon took a deep breath.

'' We met during a case. I was ... I was in the IDF and I had to investigate

a cop and we became friend ... We got along well. I greatly enjoyed having

Finally, a friend with whom exit. Jack ... Jack was never there, we were already separated at the time ... And ...

And we close. She was very beautiful, and I was not bad either ... We went out

many it physically attracted me. One evening while returning from a charity event, it was

kissed. One thing led to another ... In short, I believe that before any of us would realize it,  
we made love. It was reviewed, once, twice, three times ... Then

finally we became lovers. ''

Andy listened attentively, "What happened then? ''

Sharon sighed, '' Another very complicated case. And ... This case broke what had

built. We have both our twist. it's been over 5 years since I had not seen. And there,

she comes back, and ... and all the memories that go with it ... and I know what to do, Andy. ''

'' It must be hard ... Sharon I'm sure you like it. ''

Sharon looked at him, eyes full of tears, '' Yes ... I love him, but ... ''

''But what ?''

''We can not.''

'' Of course if Sharon listen to your heart. Believe me, I'm sure she loves you too. "

Sharon laughed again, '' And what do you know? ''

'' I see it on his face, in his gesture ... You forget that I have a little experience with

women.''

Sharon laughed again. Andy got up and walked toward the exit when Sharon called out.

'' Andy! "

"Yes ?''

Sharon smiled, a real smile, which made her less sad eyes sparkle than before, '' Thank you. ''

The latter smiled and left his office, assured that his friend gets better.

Helen arrived a few minutes later. Jessica Jones The agent looked at her and could not help asking the question.

'' All right, boss? ''

Helen nodded, 'Yes yes it will. He was the director, he wants a video conference to discuss

the case. But he will see it with the Chief Taylor. ''

The brunette turned and looked at the lieutenant.

'' You find something? '' She asked politely.

''No nothing. There is nothing I can not fix this video ... '' He replied Mike.

'' You know Agent Carter, if you give us the name of the suspect, which is surely the killer, we

could move forward. '' added Provenza.

Helen turned to him, '' I can not. Unless otherwise my superior, this information

is classified top secret. I do not choose the rules Lieutenant. Otherwise I would have already quit my

suspect, you know ... "

Provenza looked up at the sky.

'' The rules, yet the rules, we do not care ... ''

Helen smiled, '' You're not used to follow Sharon? ''

"If all the time ... '' whispered Provenza.

Sharon left his office and walked to the other when Tao received a phone call.

After a short conversation, he turned to the captain.

'' Yes, Mike? You have something ?''

'' Morales finished the autopsy. ''

Sharon nodded, '' Well, in that case, I'll go. ''

'' I come too. '' Said Helen.

Sharon turned to her, '' You do not have to. I'll tell you exactly what he said. ''

'' She always need to check what it is told. It's second nature to her. '' Speaker

Jessica.

'' Yes, I know. '' Said Sharon without leaving Helen eyes.

'' Anyway, you have no choice. '' He said the brunette smiling.

Sharon looked at Helen's eyes. The only thing she wanted was to jump him. But

she could not. Not here, not like this.

Once the instructions on each, the two women walked to the elevator to get to the  
morgue.

"Ladies."

"Hello." They replied simultaneously.

'' Well, the news is not grim ... ''

''Tell us.''

'' She ... She made raped before dying. We can see bruises to prove it. She does not have

been struggling. The person who did that was much stronger than her. ''

'' Lord ... '' muttered Helena.

'' How did she die? '' Asked Sharon.

'' We have broken his neck. ''

'' I see ... No information about the killer? ''

"I can be anything. ''

Helen could not help smiling. His work to help prevent Sharon with a name, but

and his team knew she was strong enough to achieve identify without committing a made

professional. Sharon could not help looking at her, she was still beautiful ...

'' From what I found, it is rather large, I would say 1m75. He had to take over combat seen

how he broke the neck of the poor girl ... ''

'' Well, thank you Doctor. ''

The two women went back to the elevator. Sharon was a bit advanced. Not many but a

little. She was still angry and frustrated against Helena. It included professional secrecy  
but could not help to blame him. Sharon was so lost in thought that she did

not even noticed that she ran from the body look brown. His legs

perfect ending, her back straight, her ample bosom and neck ... it was getting

insupportable. Sharon recalled his conversation with Andy and it no longer, she pressed the

button 'stop' to the elevator.

'' What are you doing? '' Asked Helen surprise.

"What I should have done since you arrived."

Sharon pushed Hélène against the walls of the elevator and kissed him. Helen was surprised

Pleasantly surprised. But quickly replied to his kiss. They embraced as they

always had, it was long, hot, passionate and languid. And terribly sensual. Sharon

put his hands on the hips of Helena, closer to her, and are under shirt. she freed

his lips to those of Helen to kiss her neck, licking and biting in its path.

Helen sighed with pleasure. Sharon kissed the sensitive point of Helen and the beautiful moans for

first time it rang loud in the cabin, which made Sharon smile.

'' Sh ... Sharon .. ''

Sharon chuckled against the neck of the brown, '' You have not changed, still sensitive here, eh

'' Sharon, I want you, but ... "

Sharon redoubled effort against the body of the brown, '' Nothing at all .. Helen ''

She slid her hands on the buttocks of Helena, bringing even more of it.

'' Um, Sharon ... We ... we have a murder case. '' Said Helen while waving his hips against

Larousse.

Sharon stepped back to look at her, "That never bothered before thee if I remember correctly ..."

Helen laughed and placed a quick kiss on the lips of the beautiful redhead, '' Sharon, you can not know  
the effort it asks me to stop. I swear to you that when this investigation is over, we

will never need to stop. "

"Promise?" Sharon made a little pout.

"Promised." He replied Helen.

They looked smiling and Sharon re pressed to reset the elevator running.

Helen and Sharon both out of the elevator after being handed their hair and clothes in place. Sharon went to his team and Helena to the lounge for coffee there to relax a little. She came in and was surprised to see a young seated at one of the tables.

'' Oh ... Hello. '' The greeted Helen.

'' Hi ... '' replied the young man back.

"Helen Carter. Are you?" Helen asked, shaking his hand.

'' Rusty Beck. I am a key witness in a murder trial. ''

Rusty replied by blowing which made Helen smile. She walked toward the coffee and once his

full cup, she turned to Rusty.

''Against who ?''

'' Philip Stroh ... '' Rusty replied calmly.

'' Oh, him. '' Helen shook his shoulders slightly.

'' You know? '' Rusty raised his head quickly, clearly intrigued.

'' I've met, yes. ''

'' Oh ... you .. What are you doing here? ''

"I work for the CIA and I have to work with the Major Crimes to investigate. ''

Rusty smiled at Helen, '' The CIA, seriously? ''

Helen smiled back, '' Yes ... ''

Sharon opened the door at the same time and was very surprised to see Rusty and Helen in full

conversation.

'' Oh, Rusty. That ... you? ''

'' Yes ... '' he replied, completely oblivious gaze on Helen Sharon.

''Great. Um, Helen? ''

'' Yes, Sharon? '' The brunette smiled at Sharon.

Sharon looked down, '' Your manager wants to see you, with the chief and myself. ''

Helen put her empty coffee cup on the counter before turning, '' Really? Well, I'm you. "

Sharon looked at Helene and smiled. Brown made the sign to pass and they smiled at

Rusty before leaving the room.

'' Super Helen, you're here! '' Exclaimed the head when he saw Helen go.

Helene looked at his manager with a suspicious look.

'' Director Vance ... I'm surprised to see you here. ''

''Really ?''

''Yes really. Why are you here? '' He she asked.

'' We all know the suspect's name is secret, but I think if you have access to the names of the other victims ... You would go faster. ''

Sharon shook her head, '' Sure, but ... ''

'But nothing! That's all you have, finalization. ''

''I do not agree.''

Vance quickly turned his gaze to his agent, '' Excuse me? ''

'' It's been over three days the Major Crimes are on the case. We know the suspect, provide his name would be a huge step! '' Explained Helen.

'' I object. ''

Helene took a step toward his superior, '' Good. But I wonder what the director Shepard, who is by the way your leader will say when I give him my report by saying that the killer is still free because you do not want us to broadcast its name. "

Sharon's team did not dare make a sound. Everyone knew it was playing here much more than the progress of an investigation.

'' You would not dare. '' Vance murmured.

''Of course yes. Up to you.''

Vance grabbed his briefcase by making a smashing noise, "Well! In this case, do what you like. But I can swear that you will hear from me soon! ''

"I have no doubt, Mr. Director."

The party manager in slamming the door. Taylor was in shock, was not expecting that at all.  
Sharon meanwhile, was suddenly sexy Helene and she felt the need to jump on it right away.

After 4 hours of research and over two hours of interrogation, the Major Crimes and the CIA had finally stopped Senator Silver. They were all pulled out to party, except that Helene went home, too disgusted by its head out.  
Helen got up to open the person who knocked softly against the door.

'' Sharon? ''

Sharon looked up to heaven, '' Do not be so surprised to see me here ... We ... We had an agreement ... ''

Helene stepped back and let him in Sharon.

'' I do not really remember me ... ''

Sharon put her hands on her hips and shook Helene.

'' In that case, I'll refresh your memory. "

Sharon passionately kissed Helen and pinned against his office. The redhead then kisses down to the neck of his partner who could not hold back his moans.

"The ... Sharon ... My room."

"Would you be suddenly pressed Agent Carter?" Sharon asked, but she could barely finish the sentence Helen Sharon turned and made him put his hands on the desk before her now.

"Yes Captain, really, I am very anxious to have you naked in my bed" Helen replied. Sharon moaned when the brunette slid her hands on the buttocks of the red and then against his thighs. Sharon bent his back to rub Helene replied, biting and licking Sharon's neck. In a lucid impulse, the redhead turned and walked Helen enough to remove his shirt.

"Your room. Now."

"After you Captain." The invited Helena.


End file.
